


Ready Now

by Bihet_trendrr



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Ben is Fred’s younger cousin don’t @ me, Crusher’s parents fucking suck, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gay Character, Gen, Gio’s mom also kinda sucks, He’s mean at first but he gets nicer, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, People are nice? What kind of sorcery is this?, Slow Burn, Trans Character, everybody’s parents kinda suck, no Jello you cannot stop me and if you try I will bite you, really hc based, super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bihet_trendrr/pseuds/Bihet_trendrr
Summary: Cooper Limerence is just fine being all on his own. He doesn’t need anyone, and nobody needs him, and that’s just fine. He likes the lack of attention. That’s why Giovanni potage irritates him so much.  He’s so LOUD and ANNOYING and CLINGY and absolutely refuses to leave him alone...And yet, he couldn’t imagine life without him.
Relationships: Crusher and Giovanni Potage, Crusher/Giovanni Potage, Eventually - Relationship, Giovanni & his boys, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Ready Now

**Author's Note:**

> God this is so self indulgent okay. None of this is canon whatsoever (duh) and it probably will never be and hyperfocusing on a minor character is probably dumb but fuck it. Gay people. I’m only really doing this for me and my friend WD 👊😔 Anyways the story starts in freshman year of high school.
> 
> Car Crash = Fred Donaldson (duh)  
> Crusher = Cooper Limerence  
> Spike = Audrey Arlott  
> Flamethrower = Daniel Chance  
> Dark Star = Oliver Bonser

Tick, tick tick.

The sound of the clock times up with the tap of Cooper’s pencil on the desk. He’s staring up at the clock on the wall, willing it to speed up. He doesn’t want to be in here anymore. The worksheet in front of him is definitely not getting finished.

Tick, tick tick.

Might as well pass the time somehow. He moves the page to the side, hunching over and scribbling things down on the desk in front of him. Nothing that matters, really. Just dumb little phrases and crude drawings.

Tick.

It becomes very apparent to him that somebody is looking his way. He turns his head, glancing behind him. A boy with shoulder-length, almost pinkish-red hair and grey eyes is staring him down. A grin starts to form on his face when he sees that Cooper’s looked his way, and he waves. Cooper frowns in response, glaring his way before turning around again.

Great. Giovanni fucking Potage decided that he’s the object of interest for the day.

Giovanni is a weird kid. He shouts out answers, he laughs too loud, he talks too much, he pesters you nonstop, and once he’s set his eyes on you, you know you’re not getting out of whatever weird charade he plans on playing with you until he finally gets bored. All Cooper has to do is bore him out of his mind. 

That would not be as easy of a task as you’d imagine.

A couple of minutes pass by. Hopefully he’s lost interest. Something hits the back of his head. A folded up note. He should have known he wouldn’t have gotten off so easily. Frowning, he unfolds the note. In messy handwriting, it reads, “talk to me after class I have something to ask you”. He has to squint in order to make out what the hell it says. God. The bubblegum haired asshole’s expecting something from him? His head turns, and as he crumples up the note in front of him, he shoots Giovanni a glare. Fuck you.

Giovanni didn’t seem discouraged, going back to “working” on his sheet. The teacher comes around and frowns at whatever Gio is doing. Rolling his eyes, Cooper turns back to his own desk. Gotta erase the shit he wrote on the desk. Who knows what dad’s do if he gets suspended again.

—————————————————————

By the time class ended, Cooper had already forgotten all about what happened in class. Giovanni, unfortunately, did not. This becomes obvious when a pair of lanky arms sling over his shoulder and a chin plops down on his shoulder. Cooper jumps, startled by the unexpected contact. Jesus.

He pushes the boy off, scowling. “What the hell do you want? Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Asking would soon prove to be a mistake, he realizes as soon as Giovanni’s face immediately begins to light up.

“Glad you asked! I noticed that you kinda didn’t really seem to have friends-“ Already off to a bad start. “-and I wanted to know if maybe you’d be interested in coming to hang out with me and my friends sometime! Everyone’s really nice and cool, I’m sure you’ll have a blast with all of them! Best band of mischief makers you could ever ask for, really. We sit out by the field-“ Cooper’s hand slaps over Giovanni’s mouth. Shut the fuck up.

With as much harshness as he can muster, he spits out a firm “No.” Giovanni frowns, pulling Cooper’s hand away from his mouth. “Oh. Well, that’s okay! If you change your mind, the offer’s still totally open to you.” He’s not taking the hint. Rubbing the space between his eyes, he starts walking off. “I don’t want to be your friend. Stop talking to me.” Geez. No wonder why he’s got no friends.

The smile completely falls from his face, and Gio blinks blankly at him. Ah. Well, that was certainly a very blunt way of putting it. Glancing down at the ground, Gio mutters, “Oh, okay.” He’s about to leave, but before he does, he pipes up with, “I have a baseball game coming up next weekend. If you don’t have anything else going on, maybe you could come check it out? It might be fun!”

“I’m already going.” He retorts, with full intent to imply that he’ll be there to support a friend. In reality, he’s probably just going to drink what he can dig up from his dad’s liquor cabinet and lay wasted behind the bleachers until somebody kicks him out. Just like usual. “Now leave me alone.”

Seeming finally satisfied, Giovanni grins. “Sir yes sir.” With that, he runs off, tackle hugging a short kid with curly brown hair and freckles. The two of them talk momentarily, and the brunette glances over in Cooper’s direction, shooting him a glare. They continue talking, walking out of sight. What kind of mess has he been roped into?


End file.
